The present invention relates to packaging of consumer products for purchase.
For today's consumer, the grocery store, drugstore and superstore are still the primary purchasing venues for their personal and hygiene product needs. For many consumers purchasing personal and hygiene products, the in-store experience can range from mildly awkward, to somewhat uncomfortable, to down right embarrassing. The fact is, it is a situation born of necessity—not choice—and it is a pattern that can change, when given a better alternative. Market research suggests that 94% of all consumers have experienced an awkward, uncomfortable and/or embarrassing feeling when purchasing one or more personal products during their lifetime.
Several prior art packaging methods seek to address the fact that consumers, for at least some products and at some times, would like to keep various aspects of their purchase including the type of product being purchased confidential from other shoppers or after leaving the store. These prior art methods include packages that are convertible from a first configuration, wherein certain textual or graphical information about the product is displayed, to a second configuration, wherein that textual or graphical information is hidden or removed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,918,631, 4,955,469, 5,293,994, 6,220,439, 6,688,466 and 7,523,825, as well as U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2007/0045144 and 2007/0144929 all disclose convertible packages intended to alternatively display textual or graphical information and then in a different configuration hide that information.
In some instances, the intent to hide the information is associated with gift giving, wherein the alternative “information hidden” configuration also provides a decorative, gift-wrap appearance to the product. In other instances, the intent to hide the information is associated with providing a decorative dispenser during storage and/or use of the item(s). In other instances, the intent is to provide advertising in greater detail in one configuration than another. In yet other instances, the intent to hide the information is due to the embarrassment of the purchaser as to the type of item being purchased, including personal care articles such as incontinence articles, diapers and feminine hygiene products.
While such convertible packages provide confidentiality benefits in some respects, in other respects the confidentiality benefits and packaging are distinctly lacking. A better system of confidentiality packaging is needed.